With the development of communication technology, a heterogeneous network has been widely used. The heterogeneous network refers to a communication network in which two or more wireless communication systems adopt different access technologies, or adopt the same wireless access technology but belong to different wireless carriers. By means of a variety of existing wireless communication systems, a system integration manner is adopted to make multiple systems complement each other, this is an effective manner to meet the mobile communication service requirements in the future, and the respective advantages of the systems may be comprehensively displayed. Since a variety of existing wireless access systems overlap in a large number of areas, these mutually overlapping and different types of wireless access systems may be intelligently combined together, and a variety of networks provide ubiquitous wireless access for users by means of intelligent access means of multi-mode terminals. The above-mentioned heterogeneous network generally includes a macro base station and a micro base station. The macro base station provides a larger coverage range and may serve hundreds of users, while the micro base station mainly provides services for the users within the coverage area thereof. Due to the randomness of the activity time of the micro base station in the heterogeneous network, the interference becomes very complex, and since a lot of micro base stations exist in the heterogeneous network, the interference restricted area becomes more intensive, resulting in inter-cell interference in the heterogeneous network.
Coordinated multi-point (CoMP) transmission is an effective technology for inhibiting the inter-cell interference. The coordinated multi-point transmission means that a plurality of geographically separated transmission points cooperatively transmit data for one terminal or jointly receive data sent by one terminal, and the plurality of cooperative transmission points generally refer to base stations of different cells, for example, the above-mentioned macro base station and micro base station. If coordinated multi-point transmission is needed to perform, coordinated multi-point transmission precoding for downlink transmission is needed to be calculated, so as to configure the base stations by obtaining a precoding vector. The main factor considered in the current process of obtaining the precoding vector is how to achieve an optimal spectrum efficiency, in this way, the energy efficiency of the base stations configured by the obtained pre-encoding vector may be lower and the energy necessary for the base stations to transmit unit data is higher.